Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by Kattily
Summary: When East Park High and West Park High close their doors, South Park suddenly finds itself overrun with new students! What are the boys going to do?
1. Chapter 1: I am Government Man

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I do own Mr. Spruce, unfortunately.

When East Park High and West Park High close their doors, South Park suddenly finds itself overrun by new students! What are the boys going to do?

I love characters. I love interesting, quirky characters. They're fun to read. That being said, I can get absorbed in extremely long profiles when the characters are interesting. If the character starts to bore me or you use poor grammar, I will skip your bio completely. I am very discriminating in my character choices. The more information you give, the better I can understand your character. Make your character stand out. In a good way.

So, here's a bit of an introduction to the story. Side-note: if you get the reference in what the teacher tells Cartman, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle, I feel your pain. Also, there will be Creek and Stenny in this. Dip, too. So if you wanted any of those characters in a relationship with yours, sorry, but it's not going to happen. This, of course, doesn't mean that characters with crushes on those characters won't be accepted. On the contrary, I find it interesting to write about.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: I am Government Man, Come From the Government. The Government Has Sent Me.<span>

"Alright, students, settle down."

The man in front of the class rapped the chalkboard with his pointer. Tweek jumped. "It's the -ngh!- government! They're here for my -ngh!- underwear!" he squeaked, mistaking the sound for a gunshot. Craig ignored the teacher to slip out of his seat, kneeling beside his friend's desk. He took Tweek's hand in his own, pulling the blond boy close to him. It seemed to help dramatically.

"Now, students, I'm sure that you all know what happened in West Park and East Park. Money is scarce for everyone, and by closing those schools we can afford to keep South Park High and North Park High running. Unfortunately, that means we'll have to squeeze more students into this room. That janitor should be bringing me some more desks."

Kenny mumbled something into his dirty orange parka, and his three best friends burst out laughing. The teacher glared at the four. "I could always just use your desks, you mediocre dunces." The boys fell silent.

The classroom door opened, and the man brightened visibly. "Ah, that must be my desks." Tweek shouted something into Craig's chest that sounded like "I told you!" and hid behind his boyfriend, who turned around to hug him. "It's not the government, Tweekers. Just the new kids," he said in his usual monotone.

With the desks came a group of students that none of them knew well. The new students had arrived. The teacher gave the group a tired smile. "Hello, students. Find a desk wherever you can, and if you can't find one, wait up by the chalkboard while I get you one." He turned to the chalkboard and wrote his name in large, messy print. "I'm your teacher, Mr. Spruce."

"Welcome to South Park High."

* * *

><p>-facepalm- I've got to stop doing that "last dramatic line" thing.<p>

Anyway, I don't want to think of all of these new characters myself, so fill this out and send it in either a review or a pm if you'd like a shot at getting your character in the story!

**Full Name:** (And nickname, if any)

**Age: **(The mains are all in Junior year, so 15-17. Younger and older characters may still be accepted.)

**Birthday:**

**Favorite Color: **(Or what they would say if asked)

**School: **(Were they at East Park or West Park? Seriously, guys. Pick West Park more often! Everybody seems to be picking East Park.)

**Gender:**

**Orientation:**

**Appearance: **(Please include information on height, build, skin color, eye color, hair, and general clothing)

**Personality: **

**Hobbies: **

**Background/Family:**

**Opinion About the Merge:**

**Relationships: **(This is where you list friends, enemies, and crush(es).)

**Other:**

The story will be pretty much told from my character Anza's point of view. Anza is a tiny, Mexican-American, horse-loving hippie who went to East Park.

So, yeah. Review or message, either is fine.


	2. Chapter 2: I Like to Make Waffles!

All of the chosen characters will be introduced in this chapter. If you don't see your character in here, you weren't picked. I'm sorry if you weren't chosen, but I can't take every character. I took characters that either fit perfectly into plot ideas, or just brought plot ideas in with them due to their personalities and relationships with other characters.

Disclaimer: I own only Anza and this story idea. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and the OCs belong to their respective creators. Rydia (Anza's best friend) belongs to Sugarbubblegum333.

Chapter Two: I Like to Make Waffles.

* * *

><p>It looked like there were about eight or ten new kids, most of them girls. They filed into the classroom, some looking scared, some looking bored, some looking friendly, and some looking pretty angry about the whole thing. It was a pretty natural reaction, really. Kyle knew that he would feel the same way if he'd been separated from his best friends.<p>

He noticed most of the others scanning the group of new kids, picking out possible boyfriends, girlfriends, or even just friends. New kids were always exciting, and Kyle could understand why the class seemed to be staring to intently at the group. Some of the kids looked interesting. Maybe he'd even become friends with a few of them. A tiny, tan girl with long, dark brown braids curled up in the empty desk behind Kenny, tucking her legs beneath her and resting her head on the desk. She was the size of a child, maybe 4'8" or 4'9". Underneath her baggy orange shirt and jeans, it was clear that she was just skin and bones. Kyle turned to shoot Kenny a look, but the blonde was having a conversation with Stan and ignoring everything else around him.

A pretty girl walked in dressed in a short, red skirt that skimmed the top of her pale, smooth-looking thighs. Kyle was sure that he wasn't the only one looking at her. Kenny even looked up from his boyfriend to take a peek. When Stan saw what the blond was looking at, he pinched the smaller boy's cheek, breaking the trance. Kenny gave Stan a dirty look. The girl slid into the seat between the tiny girl and Damien, obviously friends with both. Pip smiled at her from his desk on Damien's other side.

A thin girl with bright, neon blue hair caught his attention next. How could she not? She was pale and delicate-looking, the type of girl who would blend into the wallpaper if not for the way she was dressed. She was wearing bright, heavy makeup, a turquoise miniskirt matching the color of her hair, and tall stiletto heels. He was sure that she would be much shorter than she seemed if not for those heels.

Two girls walked in together, both obviously athletes and tomboys. They were either friends previously, or had just met each other and hit it off well. Both were tall, the darker one significantly more so. She couldn't have been more than two inches shorter than Kyle himself, and he was the tallest in the grade. Both were built stocky, with strong muscles and curves. The taller one had red streaks running through her straight black ponytail, while the pale one's short, black hair was free of any other colors. The darker one sat beside Christophe and poked him, while her companion sat behind her and beside Token and Clyde.

The last girl who walked in sat between Jimmy and Wendy in the front row, and then turned to watch him. She was fairly pretty, tall and tan with long, blonde hair and large brown eyes. She was the kind of girl that Kyle would expect to come from somewhere warm, like California. He looked away from her. The way she was watching him was a little creepy.

"Alright, kids, pay attention." Mr. Spruce called, rapping the board again. Tweek cowered, and Craig flipped the man off. He didn't seem to notice. "Homeroom has been extended this morning so that we can welcome our new students. I thought it'd be a great idea for us to go around the room and introduce ourselves. We're going to go up and down the rows. When it's your turn I want you to stand up, say your name, favorite color, and one interesting thing about yourself."

Kyle zoned out a bit as his regular classmates did the same thing that they'd been doing every year. He'd pretty much memorized their responses. He just wanted to see what the new kids had to say.

It took a moment for the girl who had been watching him to realize that it was her turn to speak. She looked like she was off in some other world. Kyle snorted. There were plenty of worlds better than South Park. She'd probably been having fun. "I'm Kelsey Reid." She said quickly. She had a happy, sort of bubbly voice. "I'm an actress and a singer, and I love to daydream. My favorite color is..." she trailed off for a moment, and then pointed to Kyle's ushanka. "That exact color green!" Really, she sounded like she'd had a bit too much sugar.

The brunette who spoke next sounded just as optimistic. East Park and West Park seemed to be full of spunky, optimistic girls. "My name is Arissa Carter, and my favorite color is bubblegum pink." She said, adjusting her headband of the same color. "My favorite things to do would probably be dancing, cheerleading, playing the piano, and shopping." Arissa was like the essence of everything that guys thought made a girl popular. All she needed was to bleach her hair and have a sex scandal, and then she'd be eligible to challenge Bebe's position as Queen Bee of South Park High. Bebe had held the position of Queen Bee since it had been invented back in elementary school. She wasn't going anywhere.

The taller of the two athletic girls introduced herself as Kaylen Dawne. "My favorite colors are black and red, and I love to play sports, especially basketball and football. I also do a lot of swimming, dancing, and drawing, and sometimes camping." Her accent had French undertones, like she had a French parent or had been born there. That could be how she seemed to know Christophe so well.

Looking annoyed at being interrupted from the story that she was telling Annie, Millie, Esther, and Arissa about some sleazy teacher back in East Park, the girl with the blue hair took her turn to speak. "I'm Elizabeth Chance." She said loudly. Her voice sounded as bright as she looked. "But you can all call me Ellie! I like bright colors, but especially yellow and orange! I can't choose just one." She looked up as if trying to remember what to say next. "Hmm," she mused., "I like shopping, and dancing, and drawing." She drew each word out as if she was thinking as she said so.

The girl behind Kaylen was named Ella Robinson. She adjusted her spiked choker absentmindedly as she spoke. It looked pretty uncomfortable, especially when paired with the black tie she was wearing. "My favorite color is red," she said. "I really like gaming and boxing." Clyde perked up beside her. He'd grown up into a geek, really. Kyle was sure that the boy was ecstatic to hear that Ella liked gaming. There weren't really any other heavy gamers in South Park. At least, there weren't any who gamed as much as Clyde did.

The pretty girl in the short skirt ran a hand through her dark red hair before she spoke. "I'm Jamie Black," she said, her voice much deeper than expected. It was almost... masculine. Damien had an amused look in his eyes as the class started to catch on. The tiny girl giggled softly. The "pretty girl" was actually a boy! He must have been some sort of cross dresser or something. Kyle felt a blush creep to his cheeks, and he ducked down in his chair. "I like the colors red and black, and I like books, music, and history," Jamie continued. He didn't seem like the type of person that liked big groups of people like this.

"Mi nombre es Esperanza Maritza Cortez, pero mis amigos me llaman Anza. Mis colores favoritos son azul y anaranjado, y me gusta montar a caballo, trepar, conservar el medio ambiente, y colleccionar monedas." The tiny girl in the back blurted, the Spanish rolling quickly off of her tongue. She was probably Mexican. Kyle wondered if she actually spoke English or had just wanted to introduce herself in Spanish. He was in AP Spanish III, which allowed him to understand her enough to get the gist of what she was saying. Even then, her thick Mexican accent and the speed at which she spoke made it difficult.

Mr. Spruce looked at her with confusion and amazement in his eyes. "We speak English in here, honey. Can you speak English?" He spoke slowly, like he was trying to explain something to a young child. Some of the kids chuckled. Jamie turned around and glared at the kids who were chuckling, and the room quieted slightly. He smiled softly at Anza, who looked nervously at the teacher. "Um, name Esperanza Maritza Cortez. Friends call Anza. Favorite colors is blue and ... anorange. Am like ride horses, climb, conserve... conserve..." she looked up, trying to remember the word. "The environment," Wendy said quickly. "She likes to conserve the environment." Anza looked at her gratefully. "Yes, and collect coins." She added, her voice louder than it had been before. Mr Spruce brought a hand to his forehead. "I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered to himself.

Next to Anza was a slightly curvy girl with a brown pixie cut wearing a green lantern sweatshirt. Kyle hadn't even noticed her come in. He must have been too busy looking at the odder people. Now that he looked at her, she seemed pretty in a soft, nerdy kind of way. "I'm Molly Hasiore," she said, fixing her knitted, dark purple beanie that was threatening to fall off of her head. "I'm kind of a comic nerd. I really like vintage video games and comic books. My favorite color is salmon pink." Kyle found himself nodding absentmindedly. Yeah, he could see himself being friends with her.

"Alright, then. Welcome, all of you, to South Park High," Mr Spruce said, sitting back in his desk as the bell rang.

That meant it was time for class. Anza sighed, sliding out of her seat as the other students started to file out of the classroom. Jamie placed a friendly hand on her shoulder before walking out with Pip and Damien. He'd always been nice to her. At least she wouldn't be alone at lunch, like the first day she'd been at East Park. It wasn't until she had become close to Rydia that she'd had other people to sit with.

She looked at her schedule. Spanish was first. That would be nice. She smiled lightly as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Hey, Anza," she heard a voice call. The girl turned toward the voice. It was that girl who had helped her before. What was her name again? Wendy. That was it. Wendy. She smiled at the girl.

"¿Qué clase tiene ahora?" she asked. Anza grinned. It was so nice to hear Spanish. It was like music to her ears. "Español." She replied quickly, feeling a buzzing in her pocket that distracted her. Wendy smiled brightly. "Yo tambien. ¿En cuarto trescientos trienta y cinco?" Anza nodded, eyeing the teacher in the front of the room. He didn't seem to like her much. She didn't want to chance him taking her phone away. She needed it now that she was stuck in South Park.

She only barely heard Wendy inviting her to walk to class together. They were in the same Spanish class. If everybody else in the class spoke as well as Wendy did, things in South Park might actually be fun. Even with the occasional halting and thinking, it was clear that Wendy actually knew her language to some extent. That would be nice. She nodded and followed Wendy out of the classroom.

When they were out of sight, Anza slipped her phone out of her pocket to check the text. It was from Rydia, as she'd expected. _Spanish is no fun without you. :(_

_ South Park is no fun without you,_ she texted back, adding her own frowny face as an afterthought. Wendy peered over her books, obviously curious. "Mi mejor amiga, Rydia. Ella está en North Park, ahora." She said, her voice sad. She'd met Rydia when the two had started high school back in East Park, and they'd become instant friends. When Rydia had been sent to North Park during the merge, she had cried. They both had. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive this place without her best friend.

Wendy turned out not to be the only classmate of hers who could speak Spanish fairly well. During the class, Anza found herself involved in a group discussion held almost entirely in Spanish. It was somehow extremely comforting. They were doing another icebreaker, but because it was in Spanish, she could understand more easily. The class was small as well. Not everybody could handle Advanced Spanish, but among those that could were three people from her homeroom – Wendy, Kyle, and Kaylen. The small class size was good for Anza because it meant fewer people to remember, but it also limited the number of people that she could talk to in her language. After the icebreaker was finished, the teacher assigned them a project to work on in groups of three. They were to write a skit, and preform it in front of the class. It seemed simple enough.

"Anza, ¿Quiere trabajar en el proyecto conmigo?" She looked up at Wendy. The girl had been nothing but kind to her since she'd started at the new school. She nodded, a wide smile appearing on her face. Before Anza knew it, Wendy had added Kaylen to their group, reasoning that they could work on the project in homeroom. Anza nodded her agreement. Kaylen seemed like a fun person, the kind of person that she figured she could become friends with.

Spanish seemed to be over too quickly. She felt like they had just gotten started when the bell rang for her next class. Anza didn't need to check her schedule for this one. She had math class next, in room R3.

Her math class wasn't crowded, either. Despite the overcrowding in homeroom, none of Anza's classes were even close to being full. There were only six students there, including herself, and three teachers for them. One of the others was a boy in a wheelchair who seemed to do nothing but shout "Timmy." She remembered him doing the same when he'd been asked to introduce himself. It made her chuckle. "Timmy Timmy?" she asked. He grinned and replied "Tim-Timmy Timmy!" Anza laughed. One of the teachers smiled at them. "Oh, it seems Timmy's made a new friend!" she said happily.

Her new friend? This boy who could only say one word? Anza shrugged. Why not? His "Timmy" was almost like another language in and of itself. If she could be friends with all of the English-speakers, why not the Timmy-speaker?

* * *

><p>So, in case you got lost, the characters who appeared, in no particular order, are: James "Jamie" Nero Black(xMistressChaosx), Elizabeth "Ellie"Chance(asterous), Esperanza "Anza" Maritza Cortez(Kattily), Kaylen Marie Dawne(HighOffSouthPark), Ella Robinson(Cupcake Queen Liz), Molly Hasiore(BayleeJo), Kelsey Jeanette Reid(.Overrated), and Arissa Marie Carter(Strawberry Shortcake)<p>

Seating chart for homeroom: (Because even I got confused without it)

http: / / oi55 . tinypic . com / 2wpksg5 . jpg


	3. Chapter 3: All of These Children

Chapter Three: All these children get to go to a special place made entirely of food.

Took me a few tries to get this one right. xD. But I think I've got it, now.

I've also been drawing the characters. :P I might post them if anyone's interested in seeing.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's my favorite so far. After this, the story gets pretty dramatic. So stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I own only Anza and the story idea. The other characters belong to their respective owners, and South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I also don't own any of the titles in this story. See if you can guess where they came from.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was louder and busier than ever. No new tables had been found to accommodate the new students, so empty seats were a hot commodity. Many students had given up finding a table inside and sat on the picnic tables in the snowy courtyard outside. It didn't look very comfortable.<p>

"So, girls, anybody promising?" Bebe asked. Wendy looked up from her salad at the other girls. "Well, Esther, Millie, and I were talking to Ellie Chance and Rissa Carter in homeroom." Annie said quickly, looking to the dark haired girl and the blonde for confirmation. Esther nodded, putting down her apple to voice her agreement. "Yeah, Bebe. They'd be perfect for the group." Wendy frowned. Ellie seemed like she was trying too hard. She'd, of course, become one of the popular girls, and Wendy knew better than to argue with the others, but she wasn't particularly happy about it. Ellie's inclusion would lead to too much drama. Of course, she had to remember, however, that she was sitting with the "popular girls." They lived off of drama. Arissa seemed less like the type of girl to cause drama. Wendy wasn't surprised at all that the brunette had been chosen. She seemed nice, actually. Maybe a bit too happy, but nice.

"Ellie, come sit with us!" Millie called across the room, standing so that the girl would notice her. Catching Esther's eye, Ellie sauntered over with her lunch and took the empty seat next to Heidi. "Hi, girls." She gushed. Bebe smiled. "Hey, Ellie. I'm Bebe Stevens. Welcome to South Park. How do you like it so far?" Ellie shrugged. "The school seems nice, but it's so hard to find my way around a new place! This move was really kind of pointless, you know?" Bebe nodded, and the cheerleaders followed her lead. "Uh-huh, totally." Mandy said. Having finished her lunch, Mandy replaced her retainer on her teeth and tossed the tray into the garbage can next to the table.

"Don't worry, Ellie," Wendy said, giving the blue-haired girl a quiet smile. "Before long, you'll feel right at home here." Ellie gave her a wide smile in return. "So, are you thinking of joining the cheerleading squad?" asked Red. Lola and Sally looked up from their conversation about a boy-band to hear Ellie's answer. The blue-haired girl shrugged. "Maybe, is it fun? Or is it a totally lame one like the squad at East Park?" Heidi laughed. East Park High's cheerleaders were famously terrible. "No, no, no!" She giggled. "No, Ellie, our squad is really good. You should totally think about joining. It's a lot of fun." Ellie nodded. "Okay, then. I'll join," she said, somewhat nonchalantly. Wendy could see the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't showing it, but Ellie really wanted to be a cheerleader.

"Rissa!" The girls looked up when Annie shouted across the room, following her gaze until they found the brunette being summoned. "There's a seat over here for you!" Grinning, Rissa took her seat between Mandy and Lola. "Hey, girls." She greeted. Various greetings erupted from the table. "Welcome to South Park, Rissa." Bebe said good-naturedly. "You seem pretty happy about being here." Arissa shrugged. "It's a good chance to make new friends, you know?" The other girls nodded.

"So, Rissa, we hear that you're a cheerleader? Are you planning on continuing here at South Park?" Sally asked. Rissa nodded, smiling widely. "I love cheerleading!" she said happily. "I'm really excited to try out." Bebe smiled. "Which school did you cheer at?" she asked. "West Park," Rissa answered. Nobody looking to cheer at another school would ever admit to having been a cheerleader at East Park, so Rissa was glad that she came from the West Side.

"Sally and I talked to Kelsey Reid in English." Lola said, motioning toward the tall blonde. Kelsey was sitting at a full table across the room, looking completely zoned out. "We thought she might be good at first, but she's kind of spacey," Sally added. "Probably not good for a cheerleader."

"What about Anza? Esperanza Cortez?" Wendy piped up shyly. Some of the girls looked at her in confusion. "Isn't she that Spanish kid in homeroom?" Annie asked. Wendy nodded. "She seems sweet. I have Spanish with her. We had a nice conversation." Esther, Millie, Ellie, and Annie looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "You mean the girl who _doesn't speak English_? Wendy, are you feeling okay?" Esther asked, concern in her voice. "She can speak English." Wendy insisted, "She just likes Spanish better." Ellie snorted. "At East Park, she used to always hang out with the cross dresser and this weird blonde chick who she used to hang all over. They were probably dating or something. Like, they were always way too touchy-feely. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but they were in like, hugging and stuff down every hall . It just got weird. Even if they were just friends. I mean, would you want her hanging all over you all the time?"

Bebe and Wendy shared a look. It was clear that Bebe was considering indulging her friend, as she and Wendy had been best friends since they were little, but the other girls' had convinced her not to. Bebe gave her a _there's nothing I can do_ look. Wendy gave her friend the slightest nod, a sign of understanding. She couldn't really imagine the girl with this crowd, anyway. The language barrier was too strong when the friendship was based off gossip and the nuances of conversation. The same conversation could be taken three different ways, and she couldn't imagine Anza understanding which way was the right way to take things. Not when the conversations were held in English, anyway.

The Mexican seemed to have busied herself, anyway, tagging along at Jamie and Molly's heels. The three were headed toward the courtyard behind Damien and Pip. Damien looked thoroughly annoyed at the lack of seats, but Pip must have stopped him from doing something violent about it.

* * *

><p>Outside, Anza started shivering almost immediately. She climbed up into Jamie's lap at the first opportunity, warming his bare legs while stealing some of his body heat at the same time. He smirked. "If my legs weren't cold..." he muttered. "Why didn't you wear tights or something?" Molly asked before taking a bite out of one of her pineapple slices. Jamie shrugged. "I wear leggings on odd days, and none on even days. Today's an even day."<p>

Damien broke off a branch from one of the dead trees and placed it on the ground between them. "Here," he muttered. Molly looked confused for a moment, and then both girls jumped when it caught on fire. Damien smirked. "Surprised you, huh?" Molly nodded, leaning in close to the fire. Jamie shifted his weight and slid Anza off of his lap so that he could better feel the heat from the flames. The girl pouted and jumped off of the table, eyeing Molly. That sweatshirt of hers looked cozy. She had nestled into the older girl's lap before Molly finished taking another slice of pineapple out of her lunch bag. Molly looked at her, eyes wide. James suppressed a chuckle at the sight. "She does that." He said. "Just push her off."

Anza looked up at the girl whose personal space she had invaded, doing her best to look cute. She knew from experience that people were more likely to accept her constant desire for physical contact if she looked cute. She just liked to be close to people. She'd never really let herself be close to others, and once she started she grew addicted to cuddles and hugs. She blamed Rydia for it, really. It wasn't until she had met Rydia that she had started getting so clingy.

Molly looked torn between her desire to be left alone and the desire for closeness. After all, people were social creatures at heart. Even those people who were cut off from the world needed somebody. It was human nature. None of the teenagers cared much about the "why" of it, but it was probably the main reason why Molly let the smaller girl stay where she was.

"So, the school doesn't care that you just set a fire in the middle of the courtyard?" The brunette asked Damien after swallowing another bite of pineapple. Damien snorted. "There's a lot that you have to learn about South Park. The first rule here is that _nobody gives a shit_. Nobody. I could set the entire courtyard on fire, and they wouldn't notice. If they did notice, they wouldn't care. It's fucking great."

* * *

><p>"So, nobody cares if you cut class?" Ella asked, sounding surprised. Kaylen shrugged. Nobody had ever really seemed to care when she cut class. Then again, this was Park County. Adults were really expected to notice nothing. It had to be some sort of law, because the ignorance in Park County was astounding. South Park was the worst of them all. They realized this when they noticed a group of students sitting around a bonfire in the courtyard, being completely ignored by the staff and regular students.<p>

"Nope, not really," Clyde said through a mouthful of chips. Token rolled his eyes. "We go off sometimes to practice for football during the day. It helps us get ready, you know? We just lost our quarterback, so this year we'll need all the practice we can get." Tweek jumped in surprise. "Stan quit the football team? Why?"

Before Token could answer, Craig glared at him. "Stan didn't quit, Tweekers," he muttered, stroking the blond's shoulder gently. "Token's just saying that."

"Token thinks Stan will play badly now because 'e ees a-" Christophe started to explain to the girls. The look on Craig's face stopped him from finishing. "Because he's gay." Clyde finished, using a nicer term than Christophe would have. "He's with Kenny." The chubby boy looked thoughtful for a moment, pausing. He was holding a chip halfway to his mouth. "Actually, South Park has a lot of gay kids. Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kenny... Well, Kenny's bi, I think, but he counts as gay anyway. And then there's Damien and Pip. But don't call Damien gay. He tends to ignore the fact that fire, you know, kills people. Or maybe he takes that into account. You never know, with him."

Tweek shivered. "He -ngh!- scares me!" he squeaked. Craig pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Token looked away, trying to keep his disgust off of his face. It was no secret that Token's family was a bit homophobic. The boy seemed to be trying harder to be indifferent to it, however, now that Tweek and Craig were out of the closet. It showed more than anything how much he really cared about the two. Still, he had his obvious prejudices. It was a bit of a shame, really.

Kaylen looked annoyed when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. She was only halfway finished with her sandwich. The conversation had been more interesting than food for once. Quickly, she shoved the other half of the sandwich into her mouth as she gathered her tray, frantically chewing it as she and Christophe walked toward gym class. He looked up at her and laughed. In exchange, she swatted the back of his head.

Despite the craziness, South Park really wasn't that bad. She'd already made a few friends, it seemed, and she even had plans to go to Wendy's house with Anza later in the week. She smirked, looking down at Christophe before ruffling his hair affectionately. He gave her an annoyed look and tried to bite her hand. Yup, life in South Park would be fun.


End file.
